


Jetpoison smoochin, babes!

by blueberrywithtrexarms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Party Poison, Originally Posted on Tumblr, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywithtrexarms/pseuds/blueberrywithtrexarms
Summary: Jet and Party are chillin on the floor in the diner. Its soft, its cute, its gay.





	Jetpoison smoochin, babes!

Jet Star clomped into the supply closet that was Party Poison’s makeshift room and flung himself on the pile of blankets on the floor.   
  
“No shoes on the bed!” Hissed Party from under one of the blankets.   
  
Jet grunted and kicked off his dusty boots, waving his feet around to air them out. He flopped on his back next to Party, who was laying on their belly, drawing.   
  
In their hand that wasn’t busy dragging a pencil over the page was a beer.   
  
Or rather, it was as close as they could get to beer in the zones. No hops, no good fermenting and distilling equipment. It was apple juice with yeast tossed in left to its own devices for weeks. It would be gross compared to traditional alcohol but every killjoy developed a taste for it.   
  
Jet lifted the mason jar from party’s hand and took a swig.   
  
“What’cha drawin, dude?”   
  
“Elves and dwarves and shit. They’re gonna go fuck up a dragon.”   
  
“Mm.”   
  
Party was given to being a reckless force of chaos a good deal of the time, but after he wore himself out picking fights and screaming nonsense from the roof of the diner he liked to make comics. He never let anybody read them though.   
  
Jet Star sipped away at the beer and stared pleasantly at the ceiling. He thought about a new recipe for palatable alcohol. Gallon jugs of apple juice were a rare treat, so he’d have to find another source of sugar. And he’d added too much yeast to this batch, making it taste like bread.   
  
He tilted his head to be looking up at Party too. They were propped up on their elbows, scribbling away, making weird faces and poking the tip of their tongue through their lips as they concentrated.   
  
Jet hummed and gazed at them. His song was lighthearted and meandering, though not without a tune. Brain and body becoming warm and fuzzy, he stretched out his legs and looked a little closer at Party’s lips. Their color, their shape, where lip and skin met, the little hairs around them, stubble growing in. He thought he might like to kiss those lips.   
  
“Dude.”   
  
“Mmm?” The song stopped.   
  
“Why you starin at me?”   
  
Jet felt his cheeks flush. He had meant to just be having a chill time with his bro, not- Not paying such close attention to how pretty they were or thinking… things.   
  
“Uhhhh because you won’t let me see your pretty art so I have to look at your pretty face instead.” He just went for it.   
  
Party’s mouth twitched, trying to hide a smile. They took the jar from Jet’s hand and downed the rest of it, then closed their sketchbook.   
  
“I’ll let you see when i’m all finished. But they just killed the dragon and found a scale that can be used in a potion to cure… whatever you’ll read it later. You’ve got a pretty nice face yourself.”   
  
They took a moment to look at Jet. All those soft round lines framed in dark floofy hair.   
  
By now they were both grinning like the big dumb idiots they are.   
  
“Dude…. wanna like… kiss or something?”   
  
“Yeah”   
  
Party moved to lay on top of Jet’s chest, and leaned in for a kiss, but Jet started giggling and Party couldn’t wipe the grin off their face so they just brushed their noses together, which made Jet giggle even more.   
  
He brought his hands up to rest on Party’s back, where he patted out a rhythm until his giggles subsided. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself despite liking Party’s weight on top of him and the warm fuzziness inside of him. But he didn’t have to do anything, as poison first planted a kiss on his cheek, and then one on his lips.   
  
Now he was even more flushed than before, looking dead into Poison’s hazel eyes. His mouth fell open a little. Party took that as their opportunity and leaned down to kiss him again. And again. Jet felt the fuzziness inside himself grow even warmer. He closed his eyes and began to make sense of the rhythm of the kisses, eventually finding Poison’s tongue inside his mouth. It was wet and strange but somehow still good, somehow natural. So he reciprocated and let one of his hands find its way up into Party’s hair and the other one settled on the smooth skin over their hip, under their shirt. Party’s own hand had slipped under the back of Jet’s head to push it gently upwards into the kiss.   
  
When they finally parted, there was a string of saliva hanging from Poison’s lip.   
  
“Eww. Who does that belong to?”   
  
“Both of us, I guess.” Party said, wiping it away on their sleeve. They moved their legs and hips over to be on top of jet too and grinned at him, pulling a blanket over them both and engulfing them in darkness.   
  
Jet half expected more kissing but instead Party buried their face in his neck and started saying “so the dwarf and the elf have this friend who’s a dryad, right, and her tree is dying so they’ve gotta make a potion to heal it and…”   
  
Jet smiled to himself.


End file.
